


A Gesture of Affection

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Thor slightly misunderstands Valentine's Day traditions, but Jane resolves to remember that it's the thought that counts.





	A Gesture of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Valentine's Day

“I’ve brought you a gift,” Thor declared, pulling over an extra chair in Jane’s lab and dropping down into it. With evident excitement he presented Jane with what was obviously a box of Valentine’s Day chocolates.

Jane tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking away from her notes. Damn. Was it Valentine’s Day? She was sure yesterday had been January. “We aren’t dating anymore, Thor, remember?”

“I’m unlikely to forget,” Thor said, not even a little bit of his enthusiasm dampening at Jane’s underwhelming reaction. “I have learned that the Feast of Valentine is a day for loved ones to show their affection, so I bought you this heart filled with small chocolates to give to Darcy.”

“Wow,” Jane muttered. “That’s… not actually how it works.”

“But it is a gesture of my friendship, and my support of your new relationship.”

“Well, damn, when you put it like that,” Jane said, feeling sort of like a dick for reacting as she had. Thor’s good-natured earnestness had always been one of Jane’s favorite things about him.

That and how he looked both clothed and unclothed. Preferably unclothed.

Jane gave her head a small shake to clear it. Inappropriate, even if she had no doubt that Darcy would agree with her.

“It’s a ridiculous holiday anyway,” Jane said. “Valentine’s Day is a commercial holiday pushed by businesses so they can sell greeting cards, flowers, and chocolate.”

Thor’s smile wavered. “You don’t want the chocolate then?”

Jane dragged the heart-shaped box closer to herself. “No, I’ll take it,” she said, and Thor’s smile returned.

-

Hours later, Darcy plopped down on the corner of Jane’s desk, flourishing a bag of take-out. “I know Valentine’s Day is a stupid holiday but you’ve got to eat anyway, so why not have your favorite Chinese take-out? With extra egg rolls.” She pulled out what looked like three orders’ worth of them from the bag.

“Mmm, I love those egg rolls,” Jane said, snatching one and taking a large bite. “Ah, hot,” she said around her mouthful.

“Graceful,” Darcy said, laughing.

“Are you impressed?” Jane asked, licking her fingers.

“If I was looking to be impressed I would never have taken that dumb internship.”

“I’ll accept that.” Jane pushed her papers and notebooks around until she found the chocolates. “Happy Valentine’s Day?”

Darcy’s eyebrows climbed up her forehead. “You remembered?”

Jane considered for a second and then decided even a small little lie like this would be a bad idea. “Thor brought them,” she admitted.

Darcy made a weird sound halfway between a snort and a laugh. “Thor brought you Valentine’s Day chocolates? Was he looking for one last post break-up bang?”

“He bought them so I could give them to you.”

“That’s… kind of sweet, actually. Aw. Is he still hanging around? Hug time?”

Rolling her eyes, Jane said, “You know that he realizes you hug him to feel up his muscles.”

“So?” Darcy slurped up some lo mein. “He’s never objected.” She popped the lid off the chocolates and offered them to Jane. “First pick? It’s a dumb holiday but, chocolate.”

Jane picked out a truffle and wondered if Thor might like an after Valentine’s Day thank you card, as a gesture of her own affection.


End file.
